


I Really Can't Stay

by indigorose50



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, F/M, Fluff, Not a song fic but I had this song in mind, Pre-Canon, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: It's cold outside. Ursa doesn't want Ozai to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what my obsession is Ozai and snow. Oh well. This is one of my OTPs and I felt like writing fluff. Hope everyone is enjoying winter!

Most winters in the Fire Nation are pretty mild. A few cold days, maybe a frigid morning, but nothing too harsh. Every couple years or so, however, there would be a freak snowfall and the whole nation would have no idea what to do with itself.

This was one such time.

The sun had only just begun to glow on the horizon when Prince Ozai opened his eyes. Dull morning light briefly lit up the bedroom’s balcony windows before being swallowed up by the thick grey clouds covering the rest of the sky. Ozai blinked sluggishly, wondering where the sun had gone. 

Then he saw the white dusting on the balcony railing. 

Ozai sat up, staring in disbelief. It had not snowed at the palace since he was a child. He did not enjoy cold but snow was a rare event even he could feel excited for. Part of him wanted to go stand on the balcony and watch it fall. Another part knew he did not have time for such things. He was due for morning sparring practice soon.

He was about to pull back the covers and get up when a hand grabbed hold of his arm. It was not a firm grip, but the hand did start pulling at him, urging him to lie back on the bed.

“Ursa,” he said softly, “It’s snowing.”

Sleep-glossed eyes opened and looked up at him. Princess Ursa raised her head just enough to look outside to the grey morning. Then she let herself flop back onto her pillow. 

“Does that mean you don’t have to leave?” She mumbled into the pillow.

“No, a little snow would not stop training,” Ozai said. He lay a hand on top of hers and attempted to gently pry it off his arm. Instead, Ursa pulled harder until Ozai was forced to fall back down beside his wife. 

She wrapped her arm around his chest, “You’re a prince. Surly you can have one late morning due to snow?”

“Ursa-”

“And we have yet to have a calm morning together,” she went on, “Please stay. Just this once,” 

Ursa’s eyes were wide and pleading, her thumb moving up and down slowly against his shoulder. Her hair was tangled from sleep. A small smile lit her face. Ozai really wanted to say something about how he had to prove himself as the second son, how he had to be as perfect as possible to be equal to Iroh, how training was the only way to get stronger.

But his wife looked so comfortable. They really had not had many mornings to just relax with each other. Perhaps this time, the snow could be an excuse.

Ozai shifted to get his left arm out from between them, “Come here.”

Grinning wider, Ursa shifted over until her cheek lay against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She pulled the covers further up around them.

“Besides,” Ursa added, “it’s cold and you’re my favorite fire bender.”

Ozai groaned dramatically, “So you’re just using me?”

Ursa hummed, “I get to do that. You’re my husband.”

“Not many husbands would let you get away with such manipulation. You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” She leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away Ursa whispered, “I love you too.”

Snow gradually piled outside. A few people at the training grounds used fire to melt enough of the stuff to clear way for sparring. They questioned where Prince Ozai was. 

Ozai, meanwhile, had fallen back asleep, and did not care.


End file.
